User talk:RainingPain17/Archive 12
Archived blargh 22:18, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Kate Talk Page I don't want to start an edit war and this doesn't relate to the "Kate McReary" page at all, that's why I posted this on your page instead of the talk page. The discussion had five years ago isn't about changes to the page, but it IS about Kate McReary. If the talk discussed on the page had NOTHING to do with Kate, then it should have been removed instantly with no questions asked. But as "whiny" the post was, it was still about Kate. It was just one users experience with that character in-game. There's no harm in it being there and (in my opinion) the discussion is prety funny. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:29, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm pointing you again towards GTA Wiki:Talk Page guidelines. It clearly states talk pages are exclusively to discuss changes related to the pages. They're not here to host users bitching about how Kate doesn't want to have sex with Niko or comments on how bad his clothes are. We have forums for that. 16:31, April 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for the late response! I think that it should stay on the page because it still regards Kate. I don't think that talk pages today ''should have things like this on them, but I consider a sort of history. How about this, it gets archived or put somewhere more appropriate. It's a pre-community split discussion about their experiences with a character. It shouldn't happen now, of course, but I think that it should stay more as a reminder of times past. Like I said earlier, this should be discoraged and removed if it happens today, but it's more of a funny experience of a couple players in their game, that was written years back and should be treated as a piece of history in the lifespan of this Wiki. Mortsnarg (talk) 19:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Sounds like a good option. We still need to remind users that talk pages aren't forums for general discussion, but you're right, that conversation happened before the TPG policy was set up. So I guess we'll take it to archived status and clean the talkpage for later use. 19:59, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Good, I'm glad we came to an agreement on this. I'll put it back if it hasn't been already. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:10, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Userboxes Hey Rain. Is there a way to make Userboxes? I'd like to have some on the Far Cry Wiki but I don't know how to make them. Thanks! ( ) 18:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :Pick a random userbox here (like Template:Userbox:500Edits) and follow the format. There are plenty of parameters for border/background color or size and images, but you'll get to it quickly. 18:44, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I've got em done on my page, except that it messed up the header below it. Thanks again! ( ) 19:32, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Trivia Hey man. I've told you a million times about reading over trivia before removing it. Because you may think a trivia such as the one on the Louise Cassidy-Williams page is irrelevant doesn't mean the whole community thinks it is irrelevant, which is where you go wrong. No other video game character in the series can own a player's choice vehicle except Louise, so that's really relevant to add to the article's description or the trivia. ( ) 20:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :We have invented something beatiful called "Infobox". In this beautiful "Infobox" we have listed as her vehicles "Player's choice". Anyone reading the article will understand it. Now, I'm asking again the point of throwing a random "she is the only" trivia statement which is not trivial, because we know she can drive any vehicle the player want in a mission, and because she is possibly the only one to do it doesn't make it a trivia fact. 20:26, April 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not everyone reads the infobox. Plus at the end of the day, she's still the only character in the series who can own a player's choice vehicle. Worth noting to me, so it's staying there. ( ) 20:35, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Profile song Hey Rain, something is wrong in my profile, I tried to add two different songs and none of them is playing, could you check it out for me? (talk/ /blog) 14:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : BTW, look at this. (talk/ /blog) 14:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) HIhglight boxes How can I create a box that links to a page/image, etc? * Also, how can i make it change colour/illuminate when hovered over or clicked on? * *If these are possible. Thanks (talk) | ( ) 17:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) This is your final warning about removing necessary facts. I'm tired of seeing this everyday. It's not about what YOU think is unnecessary, but what the community thinks is unnecessary. Keep that in mind the next time you edit, or you will be blocked. Not to run you off, but keep that in mind. ( ) 19:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Well, for your information, this is not really about the Humane Labs and Research issue. I could care less whether it says "and in GTA Online" or not. It's because you edit warred with Alex, which is against the policy. Try to avoid doing such. ( ) 20:09, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'll admit both of you are wrong. It could be handled differently. I think you should message him or vice versa and sit and discuss it. Next time, avoid edit warring. It doesn't get you anywhere; I had to learn that the hard way. We all make mistakes, but it's up to you to correct them. ( ) 20:23, April 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Humane Labs Rain, since the talk page keeps on 404-ing I'm going to have to go to a user page. The Humane Labs are featured in GTA V and GTA Online "campaigns". The reason that the Humane Labs should be recorded as both is because of its mission appearences. If this was about, for example, the Union Depository, it shouldn't be put down because it never made an appearence in a GTA Online mission. GTA Online and GTA V are shared maps more or less (in my opinion) and one game doesn't dominate the other when it comes to locations. All in all, the Humane Labs are featured in the missions of both, earning it an excuse to be on the page. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the response! I really do think the add-on is necessary. It's a simpler way of summing up that it was featured multiple times over the course of GTA Online. You made a good point with the EFLC thing, I still think though that locations that were used in multiple ways throughout the course of the different games need to be mentioned in that opening blurb of said location. To simplify it, if it wasn't in a mission in a game, don't say it was there. If it was (which the Humane Labs are) then I'd put it on there. The Humane Labs page has an entire section dedicated to the role it has in Online, I'd say it would go on there. BestMortsnarg (talk) 20:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC) P-996 Lazer mistake Hey, I a user accidently removed all categories (and interwiki links) off the P996 Lazer page, and I tried to revert, but nothing happened. Could you revert their edits? (they did a newer edit before I had chance to revert their prior one, so I couldn't revert it). (talk) | ( ) 17:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks :). I literally was just about to do it having worked it out, but you beat me to it :p. I really need to get used to reverting and undoing edits, and getting used to the wiki text on here (I'm still learning these), Any tips?. (talk) | ( ) 17:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Can I ask, if I wanted to make "GTA Online Player" redirect to "GTA Online Protagonist""" tabs to stop it working no longer work either.... (talk) | ( ) 17:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: Everytime I try to show a user how to add templates to pages, by me adding the code of templates into their talkpages, it always makes the template appear, I just want it to show them the wikitext without it showing them the ''actual template. I tried showing the Rockstar Press User how to insert the Deletion Template into pages, instead, It put the Actual ''Delete Template into their talk page! How can I do it? (talk) | ( ) 18:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Could you fix this experiment I (you) did? It's showing spare div and center tags, I can't find out which ones they are showing without destroying it! XD (talk) | ( ) 18:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Images Sorry to bother you but your images' resolution is a little low (i.e. this, this and this), I think you should talk to Sean, as he took most pictures that you "replaced". (talk/ /blog) 21:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : That's why I used quotation marks, Sean's pictures are still here but you apparently removed them to put your pictures, but sure, i'm not saying that your images are bad, i'm just telling you that they can be better. (talk/ /blog) 22:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :: Now it's fine. (talk/ /blog) 22:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) A little help I was wondering how to change a wiki's page icon on the upper part of the browser, for an example, the upper part of GTA wiki on the browser shows a "g", I wanted to change my Scarface wiki's icon. (talk/ /blog) 01:43, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Niko Bellic Hey it's me, the retarded guy that changed Niko Bellic's status to unknown. I admit it, i fucked up made a mistake, i should have thought twice about that, but what about Kate McReary? I did see Niko's Lifeinvader profile, and his friends and family list, but Kate's profile is not amongst them. So i guess that the Revenge ending was the canon choice for the storyline of GTA IV. Right? Okay, you made a point there. But what about Francis, Gerry and Dwayne Forge (If Niko lets him live)?DaBOSS0102 (talk) 12:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Move Renamed it for you. SJWalker (talk) 16:18, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Cerbeza Barracho Hi Rain, I've just checked. The beer company you added is actually CERVEZA Barracho, which already has a page. It's to do with the writing style, as the lower case B is actually a V. SJWalker (talk) 16:26, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. I'll be honest, it looked like a "B" to me as well. SJWalker (talk) 16:30, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Signature I know right, I found it too big too, that's why I resized to 50px. 18:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) : I had to change it anyway, images-only signatures are very confusing. AndreEagle17 19:11, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Savage Good point, I forgot about the Fort Zancudo markings because you don't see them up close unless you own one. However, the Warstock description still strongly implies creation and use by the Russian Army. For clarification, I have listed both as users. Mr. Someguy (talk) 20:41, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Savage infobox image I agree with the reasoning of replacing my new image with the very early fitting, but I still think the one picked - although correctly fits and isn't too far away from the chopper - is still a little bit unclear. All the detail in the background of the buildings, helipads, trees, etc make the chopper less easier to see, In all honestly, I find it quite hard to see it clearly. My image makes it stand out, but I also think my images are still a little far away from the chopper, maybe if I crop mine down, I could re-insert them? 20:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm basically saying the current infobox image is a little cluttered. Look at other infbox images, such as the Hydra and other land cars, they are plain, clear and aren't cluttered. 20:18, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Minigun Where did you see that it's made by Coil? Just asking. AndreEagle17 20:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : I believe it, but sure, send me the picture. AndreEagle17 21:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Awesome, if you have time to other manufactured weapons, it's fine :p not immediately though, this should be a bit tiring. AndreEagle17 21:08, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Wet Work The Wet Work page should remain a redirect to the renamed Wet Workers. I'm about to put disambiglinks on both mission pages. smurfy (coms) 11:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Technical I've been talking to Sean about the Technical, so I think that the turret may not be the only reason for the Technical not to be stored in the player's garage, but it's the main reason for it, I don't see any other major reason for not storing it in any garage since the Rebel can be stored, but as he said; ''I don't think anyone is stupid enough to allow someone who they don't trust to use the turret inside the garage, because if they do, they deserve to have their cars destroyed. So, taking the count of how it's not possible to have any armed vehicle in a garage, I believe the turret is the reason that does not allow the Technical inside a garage. AndreEagle17 14:01, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, the Stretch can't fit in the garage, I had a Sandking and it used to touch the wall - It was positioned on the far end, also, the Stretch can't enter the LS Customs, so that makes sense to be delivered by Pegasus. AndreEagle17 14:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Music Hey Rain, there are months that me, Sam and 558 have a problem on our user pages, the fact is that we are still trying to add music to the pages but the music doesn't play at all, even if we copy the code from working-songs on other pages. Sure, I know you're not god to make miracles happen, but do you know what should be done? AndreEagle17 00:02, May 17, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, i'm having bigger problems on the Scarface wiki :/ I may as well give you admin rights there to add that icon I told you, i'm trying to upload it but I can't, and the "Scarface wiki" logo always shows up with a white background, no matter how many times I resize it. AndreEagle17 01:16, May 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Nope, I tried using an existing png image, but it didn't work and I had no idea of how to properly convert from png to ico, I also wonder how to change from "bureaucrat" to "boss" and "rollback" to "bodyguards", just like how rollback users here are called "patrollers". AndreEagle17 14:47, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Well thank you! AndreEagle17 15:10, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Savage Are you sure that is only the sun effect? Is just that it looks way too bright for a brown scheme, or maybe because I still can't figure out the proportions of the image. I don't know. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 16:43, May 17, 2015 (UTC) GTA V transcripts Hi Rain. 558 is interested in working on the transcripts for missions in GTA V. However, the only problem is that there are many possible dialogues in one mission. So I thought, why not both of you split the responsibility within each other? (eg. You work on the the first half of the transcript, and 558 can work on the other half) You had completed this transcript already, and if you're still interested in completing the transcript, you can discuss with him. MC (MyComputer) 10:17, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Missions in GTA V, especially heists, will have many possible dialogues. Which is why I'm asking you, maybe you and 558 can work together? If you need a bit of help, you can ask him, and he can ask you if he also had a problem. With two people working on a mission with a lot of dialogues, the transcript could be done much better and faster. What do you think? MC (MyComputer) 10:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Oops, did not saw what you wrote in the first paragraph. Sure, he can work on the transcript first, and you can start anytime if you had time. Cheers. MC (MyComputer) 10:48, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. I'll ask 558 to see if he can wait till June to work on the transcript with you. If he wants to start first, then you can join him in working on the transcripts in June. MC (MyComputer) 10:55, May 22, 2015 (UTC) 558 can wait until June. So both of you can start together at almost the same time. MC (MyComputer) 00:32, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Real life page discussion I put an end on that discussion and as with WildBrick, I wanted to apologize if I sound rude, as it has gone the same way as it did with the Faggio, if I insulted you or him, I didn't mean to. AndreEagle17 20:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Weapon stats Thanks for the lift, i'm about to test the weapons in GTA V, if you want to test them too, feel free to add their performance, i'm creating the template right now. AndreEagle17 15:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) : Damn, I can't properly test the Grenade Launcher's stats, max ammo is 10-10 and each shot takes 1.17 seconds. Reload speed is 2.24. AndreEagle17 14:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :: 16.10 to shoot 10 grenades, reload time included. AndreEagle17 18:36, June 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: 12.04 to shoot 10 grenades without reloading. AndreEagle17 18:57, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, i'll add 49 RPM to the article, thanks. AndreEagle17 19:14, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Infobox errors Hey, I just made a new wiki, and am alrady experiencing technical difficulties making an infobox. Could you pop over to here and source the problem? Images aren't appearing, and the page title sets to the left of the box once inserted. 17:47, June 4, 2015 (UTC)